User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 18
Isaac: ((brb)) Marcus: You plan to take something from one of the most powerful Fears that exists. You, a weakling of a teenager that had trouble standing nigh an hour ago. Jack: ((HE is 25, btw)) Not without some form of help. Marcus: You will find no help here. Jack: I know. Marcus: The only reason I do not gut you myself is that Nicole would never forgive me. Jack: I have other places I can get help from, you know. *Smiles* Marcus: I care little, Mr. Carmine. Jack: Isaac, can you get me to the Isles? Marcus: ((where would he get help from? every other Fear hates Blank, and him by extension.)) Isaac: ((Character’s name is Isaac)) Yeah. Marcus: ((and I doubt Blank would help him after that fuck up.)) Jack: ((I have ways)) Isaac: But, everything has a price, Jack. And you already owe me for one trip there. Jack: I will give you two swords I forged Marcus: ((Yeah, sure Jared. "Ways")) Isaac: ... One is fine. I only take a price equal to what I do. And that will buy you one more. Jack: Okay. Isaac: Whenever you're ready, I guess we'll go. Jack: Ready Isaac: Fine, come on. Jack: *Walks up to Isaac* Okay... Isaac: *Grabs Jack, runs into a shadow with him, we appear in the CI* Jack: Okay, now leave before she sees you! Isaac: Fine. *Steps back into a shadow, reappears next to Marcus* Marcus: *Looks at Isaac* Why do you help him? Isaac: I help who I can. Marcus: Admirable, but does he deserve it? If a serial killer asked you for help, would you help him? Isaac: Depends on multiple factors. Marcus: Such as? Isaac: What they wanted help for. Why he killed. Who, where, when. Marcus: I see. Isaac: Yeah. And I help for my own reasons, too. Marcus: *Shrugs* Isaac: Besides, although I detest his queen, I see no reason to make him an enemy... Yet. Marcus: How many has he killed simply because she told him to? And of those, how many were innocents? He may say he mostly kills those that deserve it, but how can you be sure? Isaac: I don't judge him for doing orders when she saved his life. Marcus: Being a blind puppet is not an excuse. Isaac: Who said he is blind? Marcus: He never questions her, and always assumes what she says is what is right, even if it means killing an innocent. Isaac: Haven't you done that? I... I'm sorry. That was out of line on my part. Marcus: No. when I was in Vietnam, it only took me a year to realize I needed to think for myself, instead of blindly following orders. Isaac: Yet in that year... Maybe not even that long. But it was still done. Marcus: I never said I was right, nor did I say the government was right. Isaac: Either way... Nevermind, this is getting me nowhere. I'm just digging a deeper hole. And waiting isn't doing me much good right now. *Looks outside* Marcus: You still haven't told me what you are fighting, Mr. Isaac. Isaac: And I don't feel like I should. Not for now, at least. People must have their secrets. Marcus: *Looks at Isaac* Nicole tried to sneak out and get a closer look at those lights. If we had not seen her, she could have been caught in the middle of it. Isaac: *Looks at Marcus* And I'm sorry about that. I don't know how long this'll keep up. If you want to send me off to keep her safe, then I'm fine with that. But I'm not... Prepared to explain. Marcus: I will not send you away, Mr. Isaac. But I ask that you try to resolve this as quickly as possible. Jack: ((I really want to make Jack a Half-Fear... It would be a much weaker thing then Kiba, it would just be a change in appearance)) Isaac: I am trying. Tomorrow I may be able to end it, if not tonight. ((That could be interesting)) Marcus: ((I still say he should stay human.)) Jack: ((Meh... I think I will do it... Just a change in appearance, and the ability to have kids with Blank, nothing majorly RP changing)) Marcus: ((You think the ability to have a kid with Blank isn't important?)) Jack: ((Well, the RP is, each day in real life, is one day in the RP, so it would be near a year before the kids were born)) Marcus: ((True, but that said, that kind of thing could make a big impact.)) Jack: ((I suppose, but, still, I want to make him a half-Fear)) Marcus: ((*Shrugs* Your call. that said, I am assuming you have asked Kiba if Blank could make him a half Fear.)) Jack: ((I kinda want to RP Jack being in the castle)) ((She said nah, he would have to earn it)) Marcus: ((You really don't want to RP that.)) Jack: ((Why not? It could be fun to do, and the RP right now is kinda dead)) Marcus: ((If Marcus ends up there, he will probably break that necklace, or ensure Jack doesn't leave with it.)) Jack: ((Just, someone assumes the Plague Doctor role, another his servants, and me as jack, and we do it.)) Marcus: ((I call PD.)) Jack: ((Then you would do him a bigger favor by breaking it, he is trying to get it back, or make sure PD can’t use it)) ((Okay, if you are PD, remember, you know Jack ONLY as a servant to Blank, you hate his queen, not him personally.)) ((You’re not out to rip of his head.)) Isaac: ((I don't do well as a Fear servant :/ )) Marcus: ((Then Marcus would make sure it never left the castle.)) ((And you will have to work to get this necklace back.)) Jack: ((So, shall we do it? Remember, you’re not out to kill Jack as the PD)) Isaac: ((We need another person)) Marcus: ((I know. I'm making sure I hold onto the necklace so I can get to Blank.)) Jack: ((Should we get Dawn?)) Marcus: ((Sure.)) Jack: ((Crow is coming)) Marcus: ((That works.)) Crowe has joined the chat. Jack: *Walking through the castle, sword is sheathed, and all wounds are covered, to be safe* Crowe: *Enters through portal* Jack: Hello... Crowe... Marcus: ((Crow, we need you to play Oath Breakers.)) Crowe: ((I’m not good at characters like that ;-;)) Plague Doctor: *The passage ahead of Jack changes into a blank wall* Jack: ((Just be blindly loyal, like Jack is to Blank)) Whoa... Plague Doctor... I... Want to talk to you about our recent deal Please, let me see you... I don't want trouble *Sighs* Oath Breakers: *Several people walk up behind PD* Plague Doctor: ((I'm Plague Doctor, fyi.)) *A door forms on the wall, I walk out* What do you want? I was enjoying my new prize. Crowe: ((I kinda figured that out on my own)) Jack: Hello, Plague Doctor. Marcus: What do you want, Jack? Jack: I... I need the necklace back... I... Made a mistake that I need to right. Marcus: You want me to give it back? Jack: I am willing to pay you. I can give you anything you need, or wish... I simply need it back... Marcus: *Looks at the Oath Breakers beside me, looks back at Jack, chuckles* Why would I ever give it back? Jack: It's my wife's, and we both know how pissed she can get. I almost died because of that. I... I can get you something better. I know someone who has a large amount of papers and books upon the subject of magic. Things forgotten by all men, and almost all Fears. You could, with it, become more powerful than the Slender Man. Man would bow at your presence, and Fears would pay you tribute. To protect their own lives. Crowe: *Walks up behind Jack* So... What’s going on? Plague Doctor: *Laughs, my laughter echoing through the castle* Jack: So... Who would you rather have the chance to kill?.. Slender Man, Cold boy, AND maybe Blank, or just Blank alone Because we BOTH know you are weakened, And getting weaker as vaccines and cures are made every day Plague Doctor: You think I need musty tomes with outdated magic to get what I want? Jack: Illness is losing the war. I want to help you win it. Yes, you do. The knowledge of the ancients is some of the wisest. Please, give it back, it is a weak trinket anyways, for someone like you, with those tomes Crowe: *Laughs at the mention of "magic"* Plague Doctor: Oh, you are a good comedian, Jack. I have many lovely toxins and the like man has never seen. When I am done, the black plague will have been a mere footnote in history in comparison. Jack: You could create one that allows you to go anywhere, not just the isles Crowe: Ooh, what kind of toxins? Jack: Please, I am asking you, please give me the necklace. And I promise the tomes will be yours, and that necklace will become common jewelry for you Plague Doctor: And besides, I loathe that beast you decide to marry. I think I will take my chances and hold onto it. It really is nothing personal, Jack. Jack: It is, really. Plague Doctor: Well, not towards you. Jack: I... I need it... I know you hate her, but I love her, she saved me from you, after all. I want that necklace, and I will give you anything to get it back. Save my life or the life of my queen. Plague Doctor: Jack, allow me to clarify something. Jack: What? Plague Doctor: I hate your "queen" more than the other Fears. She is a thorn in my side, that I plan to rectify in the future. The only thing you could do to get me to hand you over the necklace is if you brought me Blank's head Jack: Alright *Smiles* Plague Doctor: And we both know that won't happen. Jack: Just give it back. I can bring Blank here Not her head, but she can come here herself. Just give me the bloody necklace. Listen... Think about this... My Queen has been trapped in her domain, for FIVE HUNDRED YEARS Plague Doctor: *Laughs* Oh, but where is the entertainment in that? I want to see you turn on her, and bring me her head, on a platter if you are feeling fancy. But since that will not happen, my answer is still no. Jack: She is hated, but I think that is because you’re scared You’re scared of her, and her possible ability to kill you. You’re scared by competition You can't stand the idea that someone could be a threat to you or your "perfect" game Plague Doctor: *Laughs, slapping my knee* You are hilarious, Jack. You should consider a career in comedy. Jack: And she is exactly that. Crowe has left the chat. Jack: She has killed six Fears already. None of them the top dogs like you, but six Fears. Plague Doctor: *Waves you off* Enough, Jack. My answer is no, and that is final. Jack: I will turn on her. Give me the necklace, and then I will kill her. I will, myself, become a Fear, and take over the Crimson Isles. Then we are both happy. Blank is dead, and I get power over my life. Plague Doctor: You're lying, Jack. You would never kill her, you are too weak of heart. Jack: She enslaved me after all. *Smiles* I am not. I want her dead, or at least to have power. Plague Doctor: You need her, and you know it. You think I would fall for a bluff? Jack: Why else did I marry her? It's not because I really am into her. It's because I wanted to be seen as an equal. Not as possible food. Nothing has changed, shamefully for me. Plague Doctor: Jack, you are growing rather annoying. I am not giving you the necklace, now leave. Jack: Give it to me. Please. Plague Doctor: I said no, Jack. Jack: ((Jack is kinda telling the truth... He just wants control over his life)) Marcus: ((He still would never kill Blank.)) Jack: And you’re a weakling. You’re scared I will grow in power as a Fear. And how CAN I leave? I need the necklace. Plague Doctor: *Waves you off* I can let you out, Jack. Jack: *Walks up to the plague doctor* ((Where would the necklace be? On his neck, I assume?)) Plague Doctor: ((Oh, as if it was that easy.)) *steps back through the door, the wall becomes solid, the door gone* Jack: Fuck you too. Marcus: *A portal opens on the wall, a sign next to it says "Leave, Jack."* Jack: *Leaves, back in the manor* FUCK Marcus: ((How would you be warped into the manor? The barrier is up.)) Jack: ((My portals work, as long as a Fear does not cross the line, it's good)) Marcus: ((It wasn't your portal though, it was PD's.)) Jack: ((As long as a Fear does not enter, it's good)) Marcus: ((Says who? It's my barrier. I designed it.)) Isaac: ((Let's just put him outside the barrier, okay?)) Marcus: ((That's what I was going to do. He's about half a mile up the road.)) Jack: ((Okay)) FUCK! FUCK! GODDAMMIT! *Walking back to the manor, seeing it in the distance* *Knocking on the manor door* Isaac: *Opens it* What happened? Jack: Diplomacy failed Option two: Use magic to get rid of magic. ((Brb)) Isaac: Have fun with that. How do you plan on getting back? Marcus: If you think you are going anywhere near William and Clair's archive, you are sadly mistaken. Jack: *Smiles* Alright. Isaac: *Looks at Marcus* People tend to forget, don't they? Marcus: ((Besides, Jack doesn't even know where the archive is.)) Some do, Mr. Isaac. Others do not. Isaac: Some would find it better to remember, I think. Marcus: I suppose so. Missed a deal being struck, go off what's said. Jack: You want a sword? Done. Isaac: No. The one that you talked to Dawn... Er... Nicole about. Jack: Uh... Oh yeah I can get you one. Isaac: That's the price for what we'll go through. Jack: Okay. A sword made of Enchanted Glass... For the necklace's deactivation Isaac: ((Does PD have his own domain?)) Not to deactivate the necklace. Marcus: ((Yes.)) Jack: Okay Isaac: I'm going to hold you to this, Jack. Jack: Fair enough Marcus: ((HI, here: The Plague Doctor )) Jack: ((Okay, I got an online website up, for a coin flip, heads, Jack is sick from his visit, tail, he is not sick)) Marcus: ((Go for it.)) Jack: ((Heads.)) Marcus: ((HA!)) Jack: ((He is sick with an illness now)) Marcus: ((Here, let me think of one.)) Isaac: Jack, I can't guarantee you'll come back in good health. Jack: I... Don't feel good... Anymore... Like... Sick.... Isaac: ... Do you still want to go try? Jack: Yeah... I... I... Can still go... ((Got one yet Rogue?)) Isaac: If you're going to be too ill on this, don't go. I can get it back, but it'll be a bigger cost. Marcus: ((Hold on.)) Jack: I can do this! It's my wife's LIFE on the line! Isaac: And I can go alone. I'm only saying it's a larger cost then. Jack: What would it be... Isaac: Depends on what I suffer. It won't be anything more than what you've already decided to pay me. Marcus: ((Got it.)) Jack: ((What is Jack's fate?)) Fine... Just... Just go... Nicole has joined the chat. Isaac: Very well, Jack. *Steps into a shadow, disappears* Nicole: Is something wrong? Jack: Fuck this... I can't be sick and wounded at the same time... I… I... Oh god... I want to have kids, and live a long time and... I... Am... I can't die... Marcus: ((A modified version of severe Influenza)) Isaac: ((Rogue, you gonna be PD again?)) Jack: *Falls on the ground, panting heavily* ((Take it to Pms)) Marcus: ((Yes.)) Jack: Ow....owowowo Nicole: Jackie?! Jack: Nikkie... Marcus: ((The strain Jack has is non-transferable, and he will survive it. probably.)) Jack: *Coughing* Nicole: Jackie .... MARCUS! Marcus: *Runs in* What is wrong, Nicole? Nicole: It’s Jackie! *Tears stream down face* He’s really sick. Marcus: *Looks at Jack* Oh my. Jack: He... Help... *Trying to get up* Marcus: You caught this while in Plague Doctor's domain, didn't you? Jack: Yes... Oh god... I am a failure Marcus: *Places the medallion against Jack, it does not react* I could not help you, even if I wanted to. Jack: Just... Help me get to my room... Here Nicole: We have to help him Marcus.... Marcus: *Sighs, lifts Jack up, fireman carries him to his room* *Sets Jack on his bed, steps back* Jack: Tha... Thank you... Marcus: Do not. Jack: Do not what? Nicole: *Puts cold towel on Jacks head* Jack: Thanks Nikkie...*Smiles* Marcus: Do not thank me. I am only helping you because it is what Nicole wants. Jack: Nikkie, I am sorry I have to put you through this So, so ,sorry. Nicole: Shh You’re okay You’re okay Jack: *Smiles* Nicole: Jackie you’re okay It’s alright. shhh Jack: *Puts my hand on Nikkies shoulder* I love you. You don't have to take care of me... I can beat this... It... It's just a flu I think how Nicole and Jack are acting, you’d think he’s on his deathbed. Nicole: *Shakes head* You’re okay... You’re okay Jack: *Smiles and passes out* Marcus: *Sighs* Nicole: JACKIE?! Marcus: He is only sleeping, Nicole. He needs rest if he is to get better. Jack: *Lapsing in and out of consciousness* N... N... Nik.. Marcus: Nicole, he is only sick. He will recover from this, I promise. Jack: *Coughing* ((And if he don't?)) Marcus: ((Then I will pretend to grieve him, for Nicole's sake.)) Jack: Nikkie... Please leave... I...don't want you to get sick... *Smiles* For your sake. *Sighs and curls up under a blanket* Marcus: ((Hey, what is the sword Jack is going to give Isaac made of?)) ((Jared?)) Isaac: ((JARED!)) Jack: ((Enchanted Glass/iron)) ((Same stuff the Isles's castle is made of)) Marcus: ((Is there any way for the other Fears to have it?)) Jack: ((Nope, it is exclusive to her domain, like the Black Forest trees)) Marcus: ((Okay. so the only way to get it would be to go in and get some.)) Jack: ((Yes)) Marcus: ((Okay then.)) Jack: ((Why do you ask?)) Isaac: ((Explain later)) ((Wow, it's like time froze in here.)) Nicole has left the chat. Jack: ((Shall we assume you come back?)) Isaac: ((Not yet, I'm trapped right now .-.)) Marcus: ((things just got interesting. >:) )) Isaac: ((... FAHK)) Jack: ((Wut?)) Isaac: ((Just wait)) ((>_> Great)) Jack: ((Back)) Mar... Marcus? Marcus: *Is in a different room* Jack: *Sighs* He was right... Isaac: *Reappears in Jack's room* Marcus: ((Well, PD still wins. >:) )) Isaac: ((Oh, does he?)) Marcus: ((You don't have the necklace, so yes.)) Jack: ((What happened to it?)) Isaac: ((You'll see)) Jack... Marcus: ((PD still has it.)) Jack: ((Does it still work?)) Wh... What Isaac? Marcus: ((Yes.)) Isaac: I'm sorry. Jack: What did you do? Isaac: I wasn't able to get it. However... *Holds up book* Jack: What is that? Isaac: A loophole. Jack: What IS the loophole? Isaac: I'll show you when you feel better. Jack: Okay... Marcus... He was right... Isaac: But believe me, it can help. He was right with what? Jack: I... Am too loyal to that monster I call my queen And I was a fool to think I could take on the Plague Doctor Isaac: Not too loyal. Blindly loyal. ((I know, I just went back on what I said before)) Well, if you need to fight him? I can at least get you there Marcus: ((Nope. PD flooded the place with light. No shadows.)) Jack: I am too loyal... I am blindly loyal, willing to do anything for her... Isaac: ((The place, not surrounding areas.)) Jack: Or it... Do Fears have a gender? Marcus: ((No, his entire domain.)) Isaac: ((So we'll be transported outside of it)) Marcus: ((Well, you can't just walk into a domain. Not how it works.)) Jack: ((one does not simply teleport into a domain)) Isaac What is the book? Tell me. Isaac: Like I said, a loophole. Jack: Tell me exactly what it is! Isaac: I guess I can at least tell you Jack: My wife's life is on the line. I think you can tell me. Isaac: It's a book that... Hang on. *Shouting* Marcus! Marcus: *Walks in* Yes, Mr. Isaac? Jack: *Looks at Marcus mournfully* You... You were right... Isaac: Jack, not now.. Jack: *Tears rolling down my eyes* Marcus: Mr. Isaac, why did you call for me? Isaac: To show you this. *Holds up book* Marcus: Oh? And what book is this? Isaac: A very special one, one that you may be interested in. Marcus: And what makes this special? Isaac: The fact that it can absorb information of its surroundings in an infinite number of pages while keeping the same dimensions? Marcus: *Quirks an eyebrow* Yes, I would say that is very special. That does not explain why you called me in here. Isaac: For help. Marcus: With? Isaac: This situation. See, Jack needs the necklace back. But the good ol' "Doctor" won't return it. Marcus: *Incredulously* You want me to help Blank and Jack? Isaac: I want advice, is what I want. Jack: You would do a good deed If you helped those you hate It is better than helping those you love, it shows compassion and mercy Marcus: Do not try to persuade me, Mr. Carmine. Jack: I am simply stating the simple truth Marcus: I will never aid Blank. Isaac: If you can use this books power once for certain things like this, would you do it? More specifically, would you record the contents of this book? Marcus: *Looks at Isaac* What are you implying, Mr. Isaac? Nicole has joined the chat. Isaac: I need the text in this book recorded. One chance for it. Will you do it, despite what it'll be used for? Nicole: *Peeks into room* Jack: Hi Nikkie Marcus: And why would I record it, if it aids Blank? Isaac: *Turns to look at Nikkie* Nicole: H-hi Isaac: If Blank kills Jack over this, what would she think? *Points at Nicole* Nicole: Wh-what? Jackie? Jack: Nikkie, my wife is BLANKQUEEN... If I don't get something I lost soon... Isaac: What would she think, Marcus? Marcus: *Looks at Isaac* You are trying to guilt me into this? I thought you better than that, Mr. Isaac. Jack: I may as well start digging my own grave Nicole: What did you lose? Jack: A necklace that allows me to go to the Crimson Isles. My Queen has many people wanting her death And the one person who wants it the most just got that necklace Isaac: Marcus. Please, record this book's contents. There's another method, but I don't think we have the supplies. Nicole: I’ll go ask for it! Where is it? Isaac: No, Nikkie. Marcus: That won't work, Nicole. Mr. Carmine and Mr. Isaac have both tried. Jack: I tried that nikkie Isaac: You can't go ask. Jack: And now I am sick as hell Nicole: But you’re not like me Cute little... Made of metal? Isaac: ((Metal, Dawn)) Jack: ((XD)) Nikkie... He is a Fear... You can't reason with him Nicole: ((I screw that up ever time!)) Can too! Jack: I tried Isaac Tried My queen tried at one point Nikkie... Marcus might help us. Isaac: *Sighs* I guess... Jack. I need the permission of your "Queen" to do this. Jack: What are you going to do? Isaac: Disable and recreate. Jack: To what? Isaac: What's so important. The ENTIRE reason I needed this book. Why I left in the first place. Jack: She does not care... As long as the Plague Doctor can't get into her castle Marcus: ((That seems to easy, given everything you guys have tried to get it back. just my opinion.)) Isaac: Jack, if she didn't care, would she threaten you over it? Jack: She... Is terrified of the Plague Doctor Only Fear who knows how to render her powerless Isaac: Look. How important is this to you and her? Jack: Used that to torture her near to death, To me. In honesty... Not very... To her... I almost got killed over it. I just want her calm Isaac: Will it being back calm her? Jack: It being destroyed, or back Isaac: Back. Jack: Both would calm her Isaac: Then get. Me. Permission, Jack. Jack: You have it from me. I am the owner of the necklace. I give you permission Marcus: ((Well, that was all a waste of time.)) Jack: Just do it. Isaac: I need HER permission. So she doesn't kill me while I'm there. ((What was?)) Jack: Give me a second... I can ask her... I hope... Maybe I can't... Marcus: ((Going to all that trouble to get it, and now you're just going to loophole your way around it.)) ((I say it's too easy.)) Jack: No... Without the necklace, I can't talk to her Isaac: ((I needed the book first.)) Marcus: ((Still.)) Isaac: ((So, not really. And there's only a small chance it can work all the way, if at all)) Jack: ((Oh well. Something bad will happen, I assure you)) Marcus: ((Meh. as long as it ends badly for Jack and Blank, I don't really care.)) Isaac: ((Yep)) Jack: ((To Jack, he still has the flu, remember?) Marcus: ((That's not the flu, it's a mutated version of influenza. He could die from it.)) Isaac: ((A bad strain, at that.)) Jack: Just... Do it! Isaac, my queen will not hurt you, I promise. Isaac: ... Good. *Steps into a shadow, disappears* Jack: *Sighs and curls back up into my blankets, one of my uncovered cuts as an A in a circle* Marcus: *Shakes my head, walks from the room, goes to the main hall* Jack: Nikkie? Nicole: … *Sitting silently in the hall* Jack: *Sighs and falls asleep* Marcus: *Sighs, walks into the hall* Nicole? Nicole: Yes Marcus? Marcus: Are you upset with me? Nicole: No... I’m sad... Jackie is dying isn’t he? Jack: *You hear heavy coughing from my room* Marcus: *Sighs, walks over, sits down next to Nicole* I do not know, sweetheart... You may not like to hear me say this, but I would not miss him... Isaac: *Reappears from Jack's room holding the book* Nicole: But its JACKIE!? Jack: Isaac? Isaac: *Turns* Yes? Jack: How did it go? Marcus: Yes, it is. Jack Carmine, the man who kills innocents for his queen. Isaac: It didn't work all the way. The original is disabled, but... I couldn't get the copy. The necklace wasn't near the book long enough. Jack: *Jumps out of bed* I could hug you, Isaac, but, I don't to get you sick! Isaac: I don't get sick. Jack: Hahaha, thank you, thank you! Nicole: I wuv Jackie... Isaac: You're welcome, Jack. Marcus: I now... Nicole, I will be honest with you. I hate Jack and Blank with all my heart. The only reason I let Jack be here is because you care about him. Nicole: *Leans head on Marcus* I don’t want to see him like this... Jack: *You guys hear laughing from my room* Marcus: *Strokes Nicole's hair* I know, sweetheart... I know... *Kisses Nicole's forehead* Isaac: You're happy about this? Jack: *Comes out of my room, shaking and still sick and hurt, but happy as hell* Yes, yes I am. Isaac: *Follows* Jack: Hey nikkie, hello Marcus. Isaac: ((I gotta go. Gnight, guys)) Marcus: *Looks at Jack, my glare could cut ice* Category:Blog posts